The use of flexible latex gloves by surgical personnel began as a protection against the commonly used antiseptic carbolic acid. However, with advances in microbiology the wearing of gloves during surgery to prevent wound sepsis became well established. Because of the relatively new situation which has arisen in regard to virally transmitted illnesses, such as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) and hepatitis, there now is significant concern about protecting the surgical personnel from contamination by the patient.
Almost all surgical gloves are presently made of latex. Most surgical personnel now wear two pairs of gloves simultaneously in the hope of obtaining some degree of enhanced protection. Numerous studies have shown that people's hands, including those of medical personnel, frequently contain microcracks in the skin which could serve as entrance sites for live viruses. The use of two gloves on each hand provides some enhancement of safety to the wearer as a hole in the outer glove will not result in the patient's blood contacting the wearer's skin as long as the inner glove remains intact. However, it is quite possible, due to either faulty manufacturing or during the operation, to have holes through both the outer and inner gloves. Since surgical gloves are usually bloody, the user would not be aware that such holes exist until after the surgery is completed and the gloves are removed.
The greatest threat to the surgeon from contamination is posed by a needle puncture as it almost virtually guarantees that both gloves and the wearer's skin will be punctured simultaneously. Since the needle has usually passed through the patient's tissues, inoculation with the patient's blood and any viruses which it may contain will in fact occur. Since there is a loss of sensitivity to the surgeon when wearing two gloves, the likelihood of this accidental puncturing is increased.
While puncture resistant gloves made of fine metal mesh, such as Kevlar or Kevlar and wire, are known, these prior gloves have many disadvantages. They are incapable of stopping a fine needle puncture, are not waterproof, and they lack the pliancy needed to function as surgical gloves.